


A promise to the future

by SperaStella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Almost two years after the Battle of Exegol, a married Rey and Poe discuss what their future will hold and Poe makes a new promise to his wife.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 25





	A promise to the future

They lay in bed wrapped around one another. Rey strokes the silver band around her finger with her thumb as Poe presses soft kisses against her neck. She can’t believe it’s been four months; four months married to Poe Dameron. Admittedly, much of it has been spent traveling the galaxy putting out the last remnants of the First Order, or advising the new Republic government. Still, though, it’s been near perfect, together. Rey sighs in contentment, drifting off in thought and pulls him in tighter.

A few minutes (or hours) later, Poe asks, “What are you thinking about Sunshine?” 

She lifts her head up. “Us…” and after a lengthy pause, “And the future.” 

“I like where this is going,” he grins. 

“I’m being serious.”

His face straightens and his brown eyes meet her hazel. “Alright.”

She hesitates for a moment, biting her lip, unsure whether to continue. Things are so good now, Rey doesn’t want to ruin it. He cups his hand over her cheek. “Whatever it is sweetheart, you can tell me.”

She whispers, “what do you think about...children?”

A silence comes between them before he responds, “I think they’re great.”

“What do you think about us...having some?” She smiles shortly, “Kids, I mean.”

Poe tilts his head and matches her smile. Kriff he’s so handsome when he looks at her like that.

“I think that would be nice…” He says, stroking the side of her cheek with his hand. “If that is something you also want.” Another moment of silence before he adds, “Would you want children...with me?”

Tears begin to swell in her eyes and he wipes them away, not daring to blink, waiting for her response. Force, she loves him. Why does he have to be so perfect? Unable to find her voice, her smile grows wider and she nods enthusiastically.

Poe nods in return and presses a soft kiss against her lips. “We’ll have some kids then.”

“I want a big family Poe,” she whispers. “One that I never had.”

“Alright.” He carefully rolls them over, with her on her back and him laying next to her. He runs his hands over her naked body and it feels just as good now as it did the first time over a year ago. 

“We’ll go to my father’s farm on Yavin IV,” he says working her up and running his tongue down her neck. “There is green and blue as far as the eye can see, you’ll love it.” He continues kissing her neck, “I’ll work on the farm with Dad.” 

“Mmhmm,” she moans softly as he fondles her right nipple before running his hand lower. 

“I’ll build an extension on the house for our children.” Rey shuts her eyes as his fingers begin to slowly massage her clit. 

“Say it again,” she pants breathlessly. 

“Our children,” he laughs as he gently pushes his middle finger inside her. Rey moans louder and she can feel him growing harder against her. 

_Kriffing hell, he’s too good at this. Is that even such a thing?_

He pushes another finger inside her. “We’ll have four kids...two boys, and two girls.” 

“Yes!” she wails, grabbing the sheets as he works his fingers inside her, slowly at first and then faster. 

“Our kids will be little ace Jedi pilots. But I’ll have to beat the boys away from our girls when they turn out as gorgeous as their mother,” Poe laughs breathlessly, breaking only to return sucking kisses into her neck as he continues to fuck her with his fingers. Tears stream down her face; he’s close to having her cum. 

“You’ll teach Padawan’s at the old Jedi Temple...and after a long day, you’ll come home…”

“YES!” Rey shouts interrupting him, still gripping the covers tightly as he fingers her. The thought of a home with Poe and their children almost too much to hope for, and hearing him say it out loud...

He chuckles. “You’ll come home exhausted, but still have dinner with our family every night before seeing our children to bed.” 

“Yes, Poe, Yes, Yes, Yes.” 

He thrusts his fingers inside her again and again until she begins to cum. It’s the last thing she remembers before everything goes white. When she finally opens her eyes and comes to her senses, he is watching at her reverently, touching as much of his skin against hers as possible. She’s panting and out of breath. They both stare into each other’s eyes in silence for a moment. 

Poe leans in, closing the already small distance between their lips. “Is that what you want Sunshine?” he asks, his breath hot against her lips. 

Rey tilts her head to the side to get a better angle, their lips millimeters away from each other. “Yes.” She answers, kissing him tenderly. “I want it. All of it. Exactly the way you said.” They kiss again and again, over and over in post-orgasmic contentment. “Promise me, Poe. Promise me, we’ll have it exactly like that.” 

“I promise,” he whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic, it's been a long time, almost 6 months, since I last posted anything. I won't bore you with the details, but it's certainly been an adventure during that time. I can't promise any consistent updates, but I have another one-shot started which I will try to finish. Maybe, just maybe, I'll return to my WIPs. 
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe in these COVID times. <3


End file.
